Laundry Day
by vikinggoddss
Summary: A smutty little one-shot that helped me get over my writer's block. Based sometime in season 4. The Kents are out of town, Clark & Lois are alone. Dirty clothes need to come off, laundry needs to be done...smut ensues. This is not a deeply plot motivated fic. Lol! It's basically PWP based on a pic that LuckyCloisFan shared. Hope I did it justice, babe, coz that pic is hot-hot-hot!


Laundry Day

A one shot from vikinggoddss

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Smallville. So don't sue me. This is a story for sheer entertainment value—no money is being made here.

A/N: Thank you, as always, to my amazing beta reader Jenna…I had hit a road block on my writing and you suggested I just write a fun little bit o' smut (as you say) and it worked girl! The creative juices are flowing again and I think I know where I want to go with 'Burn' now, so yes, Jen…you can stop banging your head against the wall! Hehehehe! :p

Okay guys as I said above, I kind of hit a writer's block on where I wanted to take my other story 'Burn' and it was really frustrating, but (as suggested by my mentor and BFF Jen) I decided to take a break from it and just write something fun to get me back in the swing of things. This is what I came up with.

**Oh and BTW: This entire story is dedicated the 'LuckyCloisfan' for her amazing Manip on Red Haze called 'The Laundry Room'. I had to give her credit where credit is due and that picture just inspired me it was so obviously a young Clark and a young Lois and this is what came out of that pic…so thank you sweetie and I sincerely hope you don't mind I borrowed your idea for this fic…

Taz

**Smallville: The Kent Farm.**

It was Friday afternoon and normally Clark would be out helping his Dad doing chores around the farm, but this last week his parents had been in Metropolis, doing several follow up tests on his Dad's heart condition. For the first time in a long time, Clark was left on his own to do things his mom usually did for him, like his laundry. His mind wandered as he headed down the steps with his overflowing laundry basket. He hoped his father was okay. He knew his parents didn't blame him, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty about his father's heart. He knew his dad had taken on too much power from Jor-El when he'd come after Clark to take him home after he'd ran away. Jonathan had assured him it wasn't his fault, but Clark still felt the painful sting of his guilty conscience every time his father had to go to the doctor. Martha had called that morning and let Clark know they were running some more tests, so his parents wouldn't be back until Sunday night or maybe Monday morning. Clark had put off doing the laundry as long as possible, but he was running low on clean clothes—especially now that Lois was living with them—she liked to steal his clothes and he knew he wouldn't make it through the weekend without having to do at least one load. Between him and Lois—it was time for him to man-up and face the washing machine on his own.

He turned the corner and opened the door to the small laundry room off the kitchen and froze in place at the sight before him. There, dressed in nothing but a leopard print bikini top and the tiniest pair of black boy shorts Clark had ever, in all his eighteen years seen, was Lois Lane. His basket (all but forgotten) fell from his hands to land at his feet with a thud. His heart made the same sound as it started to pound in his chest.

Lois spun around when she heard the sound, gasping, her hand going to her chest. "Jeez Smallville…give a girl some warning before sneaking up on me like that."

"I-um…I mean…" His brain seemed to have left the building, because all he could focus on was how that leopard bikini (or was it a bra-he wasn't sure) made her normally bodacious breasts look deliciously ripe and absolutely irresistible. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

"Eyes up, Smallville!"

That got his attention and his gaze snapped back to her face. The blazing heat coming off his cheeks, let him know he was blushing; and to make it worse, Lois did too!

He attempted to sputter out a denial. "I-I wasn't—"

But, Lois's smug grin said she wasn't buying it. "Oh, but you were," she returned, leaning back against the washer, practically flaunting her amazing body for his viewing pleasure.

It seemed Lois got a real kick out of torturing him and Clark couldn't help it, his eyes (seemingly of their own will) traveled south again, pausing for a moment to notice how taut and firm her tummy was, and how tight her black shorts were where they hugged her curvy hips. And, despite his efforts to not respond, he felt himself harden at the sight of all that bare, nubile flesh. Realizing he was gawking again, he quickly looked away, face flaming again.

"Lois! Why are you dressed like that?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Well...your mom usually does the laundry and I had nothing to wear *_and* _since you seem to get…uptight about me wearing your clothes…" She shrugged then as if that answered his question.

"Well, I'll give you a shirt. You can't be running around the house dressed like that."

Lois's look turned sultry. Like a shark, she smelled fresh blood in the water. Clark was nervous and not just in his usual fumbling or sneaky ways. She noticed his eyes again drifting to her chest and smirked. Never one to miss an opportunity to needle him, Lois was quick to pick up that Clark's reaction to her half naked state had just added a new weapon to her arsenal.

"What's the matter Clark…don't I look good? Or is it that you've never seen a girl in her skivvies before?"

"Those aren't clothes Lois," he said, desperately focusing on anywhere and everywhere *except* her spectacular figure. "It's underwear. And you shouldn't be in the laundry room in nothing, but your underwear!"

Lois pushed herself off the washing machine and stalked up to him, hips swaying. "And why not? It seems to me the laundry room is a perfectly acceptable place to get undressed." She placed a hand on his chest and Clark sucked in a sharp breath. "I mean really, it's the best place to get naked, because that's why you're here, right? To wash away all your…_dirty_ laundry."

The way she'd said 'dirty' had been exactly that—filthy! And, it made Clark think things he had no business thinking, especially about Lois! Lois's hands started wandering along his chest and Clark gulped audibly. "Lo-Lois…What are you doing?"

She gazed up at him with wide hazel eyes. Eyes that tried to appear innocent, but weren't quite, but they had Clark thinking things that were anything, but innocent. In fact for the first time in his life, Clark felt downright lecherous.

"Don't get paranoid on me, Smallville…I'm just helping you out," she told him huskily, sliding her palms across his rock hard pectoral muscles.

"And how is…" He gulped again when her fingers touched his nipples, "you doing your laundry…um…in your underwear helping me…out?"

Lois smirked because Clark was breathing hard and obviously affected by her, though he was trying hard to fight it. She stepped just a little closer, jacking up the sexual tension another notch. "I figured since I've already commandeered the machine, I'd be generous and share, but first we've got to get these dirty clothes off before we can wash them right?"

Clark stumbled back a step, but Lois was right there, matching him step for step, until his back was pressed against the wall, and he had nowhere left to run. "But I have a whole basket full of dirty clothes over there," he pointed out weakly.

Lois's hands on his body was doing weird and strange things to his libido and his thoughts were starting to get dirtier than anything he had in his laundry basket.

"But where's the fun in that, Clark? That's a full load. I only have room for a few things…like maybe a pair of jeans and a shirt. Wanna share or not?"

"Lois, I don't think—"

"Then don't think," she said as she slid his shirt up.

It was then that Clark's will to resist her started to crumble. Her nails scraped across the hard ridges of his abdominal muscles and he sucked in a sharp breath. "Lois…" he said as if in warning.

"Clark…don't think. Just act…you know you want to," she said softly, tugging his shirt up.

As if on auto pilot, Clark lifted his arms and let her take his Tee-shirt off. "I'd kill you if you ever repeat this, but God…you really _are_ hot, Smallville," Lois breathed, just before she tossed his shirt aside and melded her lips to his in a kiss that had Clark's toes curling in his boots.

His brain shut down and his primal instincts took over. Clark had secretly thought of Lois like this before (he was a red blooded male after all) but, never in his wildest dreams had she ever initiated their trysts. This was beyond his wildest fantasy and all the pent up lust he'd been holding at bay and masking as annoyance, exploded. He gripped her by her upper arms and easily lifted her to sit on top of the dryer as he dropped to his knees to kiss and worship her glorious body. Lois Lane had been driving him crazy for months and Clark was finally at his breaking point. The truth was—he didn't hate Lois. He wanted her—desperately!

And now, he was finally going to have her.

He kissed, sucked and licked his way down her neck, along her collar bone and across her chest, until he came to the leopard printed bra that had started everything. He mouthed her breast through the thin material, earning a soft moan from Lois above. His hand went behind her back to unfasten the clasp, but when it proved difficult, he simply tore it off her, eager to feast his eyes on the breasts he'd only fantasized about previously. When he raised his head and slipped the garment from her body, his mouth watered. She was even more perfect than his dreams. Her magnificent tear drop breasts were high and firm, her pink nipples hard—hard and ready—for him.

Clark groaned and buried his face in the soft globes. He palmed one perfect breast, while worshipping the other with his tongue and teeth, swirling his tongue around the areola, before suckling the ripe nipple into his mouth and sucking on it hard. Lois cried out above him, her hands going to his head and burying her fingers in his dark locks; holding him in place as he made love to her body. Clark gave the sensitive peak a soft nibble, before moving on to the next one. Lois obviously agreed with his decision as she guided his mouth to her other nipple and pushed her breast into his face, begging him to "suck".

Clark complied with eager enthusiasm. He groaned against Lois's nipple when she scraped her nails against his scalp, tugging at his hair to bring him even closer. He opened his mouth wider, taking more of the full globe of her breast into his mouth and sucking hard, giving her what she needed. Lois screamed his name and her legs locked around his waist as she started to grind her pelvis against his belly. Clark bucked his hips forward instinctually. He was so hard, he was afraid he might burst his zipper at any moment. He flipped open the first few buttons, just to give his erection some room to breathe. It eased the discomfort some, but he was still so excited he felt like he could drill right through concrete at this point.

While Clark was easing his own form of torture, Lois was indulging in her own. She tilted her hips so that her clit would rub against the hard muscles of Clark's stomach and the slow grind of his body against her sensitive nubbin was torturous. She bucked against him harder, her need rising until she was desperate for release.

"Clark!" Lois moaned, rubbing against him frantically, seeking that friction that would send her over the edge. "Please…I need…I need you…inside."

Her words were like pouring gasoline on an already raging fire and Clark knew he should stop. He was almost to the point of being out of control and his powers could hurt her. However, he had never been this turned on in his life and Clark simply couldn't find the will to stop himself. He had to have her. In less than a second, he was back on his feet and between her legs.

He was panting when he tried one last time to get her to end this before it went too far that there would never be a way back. "Lois…tell me to stop. Tell me and I swear…I'll try…for you, I'll stop."

But, Lois was just as gone and there was no way she wanted off the Clark Kent one way express to heaven. "Don't stop," she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders and pulling him forward. "If you do…I swear I'll kill you, Smallville!" She ran her heels up his thighs and locked them around his hips. "I need this and so do you…so just do it already!"

Clark couldn't resist her sirens call any longer. She was right. He'd wanted this since the day she'd crashed into his life. He'd denied it. He'd even pitted himself against her, just so he could ignore the desire he felt for her, but nothing could stop this apparently. They were like two meteors, crashing together…and Clark had never wanted anything more than to merge with Lois and become one. He knew the explosion would be unlike anything he'd ever experienced and it both excited and frightened him, but he still couldn't stop it.

He flicked open the last few buttons on his jeans and shoved both them and his boxers down his thighs. He managed to peel Lois off him long enough to slide her teensy, tiny and oh-so-damned sexy boy shorts down her long, shapely legs. When he realized she wasn't wearing any panties underneath, his chest heaved as he sucked in a huge gulp of air. This was it—she was finally naked and almost under him. His eyes roamed her luscious body, coming to rest on the neat triangle of curls that accentuated the glistening folds hidden beneath. She was open and already wet for him; it was his undoing. His throat closed and he swallowed hard, trying to get a grip on his lust. But she arched her back, spreading her legs for him and Clark's eyes rolled. His entire body started to quiver and his knees wobbled a bit. He was so turned on that he had to grip the base of his erection just to stop himself from coming on the spot.

She was his very own brand of Kryptonite and there was nothing he could do about it, but give in.

"God Lois…" he groaned, panting as he buried his face in the crook of Lois's neck. "What's happening? How do you do this to me?"

Lois tilted her hips, wrapping her dancer's legs around Clark's slim hips as she clutched at his muscular biceps. "Do you really want to go over the birds and the bees, Smallville?" she queried, biting at her bottom lip in a way that made his penis jump and throb. "Or do you want to _do_ me?"

And with that provocative remark, Clark's world tilted on its axis and he lost all control. His lips crashed down upon hers in a heated kiss. Lois immediately granted him access to her mouth and Clark took advantage, plunging inside to mate his tongue with hers in a duel for dominance. Lois's hands made their way to his shoulders and she pulled him forward, rubbing the turgid tips of her breasts against his rock hard chest, while digging her heels into the small of his back and arching her body towards his in a clear message of what she wanted—needed.

Clark got the memo loud and clear. One huge palm slid up her thigh and found its way to her hot, wet center. She was soaking wet and it was so arousing to know he got her like that, he moaned into her mouth as their kiss went on and on. They finally came up for air, just as Clark slid two fingers deep inside Lois's drenched sheath. Her head whipped back, neck arching as she cried out his name, begging for more of what he could give.

Clark was trembling. He'd had his share of heavy petting, but he'd never actually been with a woman and as his fingers moved in and out of her willing body, he realized he was on unchartered ground. His body was sizzling like hot electric currents were running through each and every nerve ending and deep down, he was afraid he might lose control. Afraid, that in his eagerness, he could either hurt her with his strength or burn the place down with the heat that was building behind his eyes.

Clark didn't want his first time to be a last time for Lois.

"Lois, maybe we shouldn't. I could hurt you. If that happened…"

He couldn't finish. It was easily one of the hardest things he'd ever said, because he wanted this more than the air he was breathing at that point, but the fear of hurting her was weighing upon him and the last thing Clark wanted, was for her to be frightened of him.

Lois responded by taking his face in her hands and bringing him in for a long, lingering kiss. This wasn't the fiery, explosive kisses they'd shared previously. This was a deep, wet, but gentle kiss. One meant to soothe. When they broke apart, she blinked open her heavy lidded hazel eyes and met the bright aqua gaze of Clark, hovering above her; a worried frown creasing his brow.

"You would never hurt me. It's just not who you are."

"Lois, there's things you don't know about me. I'm not from around here. I'm…different," he said softly, trying to gather up the strength to stop himself from taking what she was offering and what he so badly wanted.

Lois patted his cheek and wriggled her naked body against him, causing Clark to gasp as his body responded. His eyes snapped shut and he shuddered on top of her.

"Oh God…" he groaned as his lower body surged forward. "Lois…please. I'm trying to—"

Her hand slipped between their bodies and took hold of the raging erection he was sporting. "To what, Smallville—leave us both hanging?" She stroked him from base to tip and Clark nearly came undone in her hand.

"No, it's just...I don't want to hurt you and I can't really tell you my secret like this."

Lois smirked. "So you *do* have a secret?" Clark tensed up, but Lois merely grinned up at him. "C'mon Smallville, I've always known you were hiding something, but unless you're a serial killer or a meteor freak that kills his victims through sex…I'm not seeing a problem here." She slid her hands back into his thick, silky dark hair. "And…in case you haven't noticed…I'm not exactly interviewing you here," she reminded him impishly.

He was and wasn't surprised at her answer. Unlike almost every other person in his life, Lois had never really demanded answers from him. But, in this instance, he felt he owed her the truth—especially when his powers could actually physically hurt her.

"Lois, I'm different. I'm not really from Smallville. As a matter of fact…I'm not from around here at all."

"Okay, too much talk," Lois said and kissed him again, both of them moaning as she suckled on his lush bottom lip.

"But Lois…you don't understand," Clark said, panting, excited and desperate, but still wanting to be honest with her. "When I say I'm not from around here…I mean seriously…I'm like from somewhere else altogether!"

Lois shrugged and kept him entangled in her embrace. "So? Neither am I. Clark, I swear you could tell me you're from Mars right about now and I'd find it an endearing quirk…so don't stop because you're afraid." She licked her lips and smiled when he licked his own in response. "If you want to stop—then do it because you don't want it to happen, but if you're scared you're going to hurt me—then stop worrying. I know you. You would never hurt me."

Clark was floored. No one had ever-ever showed that much trust in him without trying to dig out all his hidden secrets.

"Lois…" he breathed in awe of her in that moment in time.

She took hold of him and guided him to her entrance. "My question to you is do you want this as badly as I do right now? Because if you do then you'll let all those worries go away and just give us both what we've both been wanting ever since I found you in your birthday suit in that cornfield!"

Clark felt his lips curl. Lois Lane was one of a kind that was for sure, but she was right—there was something—something about her that both compelled and irritated him simultaneously. But, in this instance—there was no irritation—there was simply desire.

"I want you," he whispered huskily, gasping when she rubbed the tip of his penis against the slippery lips of her sex.

"Then go for it…" she breathed and for once Clark did.

He groaned long and deep when he pushed forward and entered her slowly. Never had anything felt so amazing. He paused, half way in and panted softly, trying to catch his breath while his body shuddered uncontrollably.

"Oh God!" he breathed, trying to take it slow, afraid he'd come too fast and then it'd be over. But, Lois had other ideas as she gripped his hips tight with her knees, yanking him forward and pulling him into her.

They both cried out when he slid all the way inside—deep, filling her completely.

"Clark, yes!" Lois gasped out, clinging to his broad back and scraping her nails over the rippling muscles there.

Clark could barely think straight. She fit him like a velvet glove, squeezing him. "You're so-so tight and hot!" He held onto her hips and began moving inside her, each thrust a little harder than the last. Nothing in Clark's life had prepared him for how wonderful it would feel to be inside a woman's body and he was shaking with the effort it took to not give into the need to let go and just drill her into the dryer. "Oh God, Lois…" he moaned against her neck, each word punctuated with a deep thrust of his hips. "You feel so good!"

Lois could only nod and mumble an unintelligible reply. Nothing had prepared her for finally having Clark's impressive cock inside her. She might needle him mercilessly, but she'd never been able to quite forget what he looked like naked and it had haunted more than a few of her dreams.

"Clark…please…" she whimpered, moving her hips in time with his as he pounded into her warm, willing body.

Clark eagerly complied, pushing himself inside her deeper and deeper, grinding his pelvis against hers as Lois writhed under him, making the most erotic noises as he pumped into her hard and fast. He kissed her hungrily as he pulled her leg up higher on his hip, angling his body a bit to penetrate her even more. Lois clawed at his back, screaming his name and Clark growled, nipping her bottom lip as sweat poured down their bodies and the wet, slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the small, humid laundry room.

Clark wanted it to last forever, but her inner walls were fluttering around him, clamping down on him and making him lose control. His movements became erratic, his hips snapping forward harder and faster, hands gripping her hips so hard he knew there'd be bruises there, but he couldn't help himself. He was so close.

Lois gave as good as she got though, meeting him thrust for thrust. Egging him on when she'd growl at him to "fuck her harder!" or whisper in his ear, "how good his big dick felt inside her!" Normally, dirty talk like that would embarrass him to high heaven, but considering what they were doing, it was a major turn on and it drove Clark onward, giving him the freedom to respond in kind.

"You like the way I fuck you, Lois?" he growled into her ear.

Lois about came on the spot hearing the F word come out of Smallville's mouth. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. "Yes! Oh God yes!" she answered immediately, so hot for him at that moment that she had no shame in admitting it.

"I love the way you feel around me—so wet." Lois clenched around him and Clark went on, getting into the nasty talk now, knowing it was spurring them both on and driving them closer to that feeling that was creeping up his spine, making his belly tingle and his balls ache. "I love how tight your pussy is…" he panted, placing wet, sloppy kisses along her neck. He felt her clamp down on him hard and Clark threw his head back, gritting his teeth as his eyes started to burn. "Oh shit!" he gasped, trying to control the blazing heat behind his eyes.

Lois lunged forward and captured his mouth in a deep, wet kiss as she hovered right on the razor thin edge between desperate desire and blissful oblivion. She tore her mouth away and tossed her head back, sobbing with the need to come. "Fuck me…Fuck me hard and fast…rub my clit, Clark!" she demanded.

Blindly Clark obeyed, sliding his hand between their driving bodies and finding that hard bundle of nerves that was crucial in giving Lois the relief she needed. It only took seconds and suddenly she was there. Clark felt her inner muscles clench and then his own body tightened as tiny ripples fluttered along his cock as she orgasmed. The hot, wet flood of fluids that gushed from her body sent him tumbling over that precipice with her, milking his own climax right out of him and with a shout of her name, Clark came hard. He hugged her to him, flattening her breasts against his chest, as he spurted white hot jets of cum deep inside her. He was so lost, he was unable to pull out or stop himself as he came and came, until he was spent and collapsed against her, shivering uncontrollably.

It was several long moments later, when Lois finally roused enough to notice the smell of smoke. She glanced up and her eyes widened at the huge scorch marks emblazoned on the ceiling.

She pushed Clark off her enough so that she could look him in the eye. "Um…Clark…I hope you have a fire extinguisher handy."

Still dazed from the most intense experience he'd ever had, Clark smile was somewhat goofy, his brain was still a little hazy and his eyes were a just a tad unfocused and her words really hadn't penetrated his brain yet. "Mmmmm…what?" he murmured, leaning forward to brush a kiss across Lois's swollen lips.

"Smallville…we have a situation here!" she said, finally getting his attention.

It was then that he smelled it too…smoke. "Wha…?"

Lois cupped his jaw and tilted his head up towards the ceiling. Clark saw the huge burn there and his eyes widened. He had a vague recollection of his eyes burning really hot when he came and realized he must have shot fire from his eyes when it happened. Luckily the ceiling was just scorched and the house wasn't actually on fire, but Clark still felt the rush of fear and panic on how to explain this.

"Um…Lois…I can explain…" he started, feeling incredibly awkward because, A) he was still inside her, and B) this was the last way he'd ever envisioned sharing his secret with anyone.

Lois stopped his confession by placing her finger on his lips. "I get it, Smallville," she told him, soothing his panicked expression by ruffling her fingers through his sweat dampened hair. "When you said you weren't from around here, you meant it—literally, but you can share with me how we almost set the laundry room on fire later." A small smile played about her lips as she squeezed her internal muscles and grinned as Clark gasped and immediately hardened inside her again. "You're parents aren't coming back till tomorrow night, right?"

Swallowing thickly, desire beginning to race through his blood again, Clark nodded slowly.

"So, how about you show me what other super skills you have before they get home…" She wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Let's see I know you're really hot…" she said with a grin, "and I can already see that super stamina and rebound time is on that list. Got any others' you'd care to share before we have to get to work and paint that ceiling?"

Clark's laughter was incredulous and more than a bit breathless with a naked Lois wrapped around him like a wetsuit. But, what really floored him was how she was letting the whole 'scorch marks on the ceiling' thing go without a grand inquisition about it. Each and every other person in his life (including Chloe-who was his closest friend) had always pushed and prodded or demanded he tell them more than he was willing to share, but not Lois. She simply accepted him for who he was and for the first time ever, Clark felt the desire to actually share his secret with someone. And he would—when Lois was ready to hear it, she'd ask and he'd tell her the truth.

It was liberating and Clark grinned down at his nemesis turned lover. "What about the laundry?" he asked, standing up with Lois in his arms, shivering a bit when she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"What about it?" she asked, peppering his neck with kisses.

Clark moaned softly and angled his head to give her better access. "Well…shouldn't we at least start it?"

Lois's grin was positively sinful. "Well, I figure since I don't see the need for either of us to be wearing any clothes for the next day or so…why bother? We can just throw a load in later after you've finished showing me all the reasons why I'm debating changing your nick-name from Smallville to Superman!"

Clark laughed outright. "Superman?! That's so-so…"

"So…what? What's wrong with Superman?"

"I don't know…it sounds kind of arrogant," Clark said as he carried her up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Lois chuckled huskily and nibbled on his ear. "Don't worry Clarkie…I promise I'll only call you Superman in private."

He shouldered open the door to his room and dropped Lois upon his bed. Staring down at her nude body lounging on his flannel bedspread, Clark was immediately entranced all over again. His chest puffed out and his lower body went hard as steel. She was so beautiful and she accepted him—no questions asked. She really did make him feel like a Superman!

He crawled up the bed to hover over her. "I'll let you call me Superman if you'll be the 'damsel in distress' I have to save."

Lois snorted. "As if!"

Clark rocked back on his heels and flipped open his jeans again, his erection pressed against the soft cotton of his boxers, drawing Lois's attention. Clark grinned. "I don't know, Lois," he said, running his hands up her thighs. "You do seem to always end up in dangerous situations…"

She cocked an eyebrow at him as he pulled her body to his so that her core was up close and personal with the bulge in his pants. He definitely thought he had her right where he wanted her. Lois grinned at him cheekily, just before she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over so that she landed on top of him, straddling his hips. She grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Smirking, she quipped. "See…not so damsel in distress-y after all." She let go of his hands and slithered down his hips, tugging his pants and boxers along with her. Once his engorged penis sprung free, she took him in hand and rubbed the weeping tip of him against her wet entrance. "Looks like I surprised you with that super ninja-girl move. But, now that I've got the drop on you, Superman, what are you going to do about it?"

Her voice had lowered an octave so that is was smoky, sexy and a little wicked sounding. It sent shivers racing up Clark's spine and he tried to get into the role play she was setting.

"Well, it looks like you have me at a disadvantage Ms. Um…?"

He floundered for a moment and Lois jumped in, licking her lips seductively. "You can call me Mistress Lane."

Clark tried to hold it in, but he couldn't help it. He laughed softly. "Mistress Lane—really?'

Lois grinned too. "What—it's not that surprising. I do kind of like to dominate you or haven't you noticed?"

Clark shook his head. Now he was officially positive—he'd never met anyone like Lois Lane and he was just as sure he never would. "Lois, why do I get the feeling that you'll never stop surprising me?"

She slid her hand along his erection again and finally placed him inside her. As she slid down his impressive length, she moaned softly before adding, "Better get used to it, Smallville. It looks to me like I'm kind of growing on you."

Clark, who had his eyes shut in bliss before that comment, suddenly opened his eyes and grinned at her cockily. "Um…Lois, I think you have that backwards." He made a point to glance down at where they were joined intimately. "It looks to me like I'm the one growing *in* you. Not the other way around."

Lois's brow shot up to her hairline at his snappy comeback. "Look who got laid and grew a funny bone," she quipped back.

Clark laughed huskily, until she started to move upon him, and then any coherent thought shut down. His big brain checked out and the little brain took over and the only sounds heard from the room were the soft moans or deep groans from the young lovers who had *finally* found a way to play nice together…

**The End.**

******Clois******

Okay guys...here was my little bit O' smutty fun. You can all thank LuckyCloisFan for the inspiration. That is one amazingly hot picture!

**Reviews are love and inspiration people... :)**


End file.
